endless_testing_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th part 3
Friday the 13th is ??? Of Endless Possible Shorts Script Crystal and SMG4 are seen running to the bus. They open the door and scream when they see Goodman in the driver’s seat with a machete stabbed into his chest. Crystal: GOODMAN IS DEAD TOO?!? SMG4: WHO’S DOING THIS?!?! SMG4 Mario who is still on fire runs up to them and screams when he sees Goodman’s corpse. Afterwards, Jason appears behind SMG4 Mario and stabs him through the chest, killing him. SMG4: WHO IS THAT?!?! Crystal: IS THAT JASON?!?! Jason grabs SMG4 and holds him against the ground as he slices off his limbs one by one before decapitating him. Jason then looks at Crystal. Jason: Your turn, now. Jason grabs Crystal and prepares to kill her, but pauses. Jason: What the? Jason is seen looking at a necklace on Crystal’s neck. Jason: My mother’s? A flashback starts. _________________________ Earlier, Crystal and SMG4 are shown entering a cabin. Crystal: Man, what happened here? There’s like dust everywhere! SMG4: I guess this place has been abandoned for a long time! The two head upstairs and enter a bedroom. Crystal heads to a nearby nightstand and sees the necklace. On it is a picture of Jason’s mother. Crystal: Who is that? Might as well hold on to it. Crystal takes the necklace and leaves. The flashback ends. _________________________ Crystal: Um, what are you doing? From Jason’s POV, Crystal is shown as his mother. Jason: You’re coming back with me. Jason grabs a nearby potion. Crystal: WHAT ARE YOU DOING- Jason forces the potion into Crystal’s mouth, knocking her out. Jason: We will be together again. Jason drags Crystal away. _________________________ One Month Later _________________________ We cut to a boat with villains on it Badman: Ah a relaxing cruise Badman Jr: If I could ask where are we going Badman: Easy where I went to summer camp Past Buckaroo: Why? Badman: I hated the place so I gonna have Badman Jr to experience his first ever arson Badman Jr: I been waiting so long to do arson DBT Guy: Ok than this should be good Past Saiko: Agreed Badwoman: Ok so when will we arrived Badman: About now The ships hit the dock of Camp Crystal Lake Past Saiko: Decent place or at least when compared to a few other summer camps I heard Dark Tari: I have to agree DBT Guy: Ok let get this over with Past Buckaroo: I’m just gonna to fish for now Badman: While I’m gonna see the old place The group splits up and we cut to DBT Guy looking in a shed DBT Guy: Decent stuff a chainsaw, some hockey sticks, a few hammers, And multiple machetes and some gasoline Badman would probably like this DBT Guy grabs the gasoline and the Machete DBT Guy: One for the road I suppose DBT Guy walks off and through a window we see Jason Voorhees DBT Guy: What do you do with a drunken sailor what do you with a drunken sailor what do you do with a drunken sailor! DBT Guy hears branches being stepped on and turns his back to see Jason DBT Guy: What do you want Jason Takes Out a Machete and walks to DBT Guy slowly DBT Guy: Well excuse me I going DBT Guy enters the mess hall DBT Guy: Badman. Past Saiko is anyone here. They must be at the forest eh might as well get something to eat DBT Guy enters the kitchen DBT Guy: Let See Canned Bread If it’s not moldy. Canned Green Beans Maybe. Canned Turkey possibly. Canned Water? Ugh gonna have to work with this than DBT Guy Hears footstep Behind him and turns to see Jason DBT Guy: You again why don’t you make like a tree and fuck off Jason stabs the Machete DBT Guy had into his stomach before ripping it out and slashing off his jaw before DBT Guy fails to the floor dead We fade out to go to Dark Tari And Past Saiko Dark Tari: Why Are we going into the woods Past Saiko: Badman want us to find a few things here to take home as a token from this place Dark Tari: Is it me or do I see a shack Past Saiko: No I see it too Dark Tari: Want to check it out to see what the hell it even has Past Saiko: Fuck it why not The two enters the shack We cut back to Past Buckaroo fishing Past Buckaroo: Do Doo Doo doooo do do do dooo We see a shadow creeping up him Past Buckaroo: Why Do I feel like a scare is gonna happen eh it’s probably a… Badman: Fake Out. Past Buckaroo: Ok so your here for what Badman: I’m about to burn this place down want to see it Past Buckaroo: Sure. Past Buckaroo goes off we cut back to Past Saiko And Dark Tari in the shack now Dark Tari: Look like it hasn’t been cleaned since the 80’s Past Saiko: I now And is that a decomposing head! We see Pamala Voorhees decomposing head Dark Tari: Yeah uh want to smash it? Past Saiko: You don’t have Tell me twice Past Saiko smashes Pamala’s head launching dried blood across the place Dark Tari: I’m taking the sweater Past Saiko: Gotcha The two walks away and Jason sees the Sweater gone and Pamala’s destroyed head Jason: Those son of a bitch! We cut to the team together Badman: Ready Son Badman Jr: You Betcha Dad Badman Jr activates the flamethrower and set the trees on fire Badman: There we go shall we leave before we get engulfed in the flames Past Saiko: Yep Past Buckaroo: Yeah I don’t want to be The first fired Humanoid Horse The group leaves but Saiko get a person arm over her mouth causing her to yell and drag her into the burning forest to a tree yet to be burned and uses a belt and a big pierce of woodwork put in the belt before twisting it further and further Jason: (Wait I can’t believe I’d forgot about her!) Jason stabs the branch into a fallen tree to keep the belt in place but before he left he grabs a javelin and stabs it in Past Saiko torso and afterwards Jason ran (which looks like a slow jog to others) and goes into a tunnel to grab Crystal Crystal: Please Be him letting me go. Please let him be letting me go. Jason dashes (once again looking like a slow jog and barely reaches the boat going out of harbor but Jason jumps up landing on the anchor We cut to inside the boat Badman Jr: When are going to arrive Home Badman: Around Midnight Badman Jr: Fair enough Badman: If you excuse me I’m going to the Sauna Badman walks to the sauna we see a POV Of someone Walking into a room and hearing someone Dark Tari: Ok let see where Past Saiko